Recruitment Blues
* * Leveled field scribe's uniform * Two counts of fusion cells. * Random aid items (Bog) |previous =Defiance Has Fallen |leads to =Belly of the Beast |related =Back to Basic Heart of the Enemy |edid =BoS02 |baseid = }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Recruitment Blues is a main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 76. Background Fort Defiance was found by the dwellers, but its secrets - and especially the knowledge secreted away on the top floor, behind top grade military security - are not yet ripe for the picking. The dwellers need to gain a military ID in order be recognized as worthy of entrance. Quick walkthrough * Take the elevator to the top floor of Fort Defiance. * Register for elevator security. * Search for clues to bypass security. * Complete Back to Basic. * Obtain a military ID card by completing a series of bureaucratic steps involving collecting forms and talking to robot clerks at the Charleston DMV. * Register for the Brotherhood of Steel. * Investigate the Brotherhood and Scorchbeasts. Detailed walkthrough * Take the elevator to the top floor. ** In "Fort Defiance," take a right at the locked door and head through the opening ahead. After taking another right, you will find an elevator with a laser grid blocking your path. To pass, you'll need to register yourself on the fort's security system. * Register for elevator security. ** Head back to the bulletin board and follow the hall and up the first ramp. Continue to the second and third floors until you reach another elevator with a laser grid block. ** Use the terminal and select "Register new personnel." ** Note: The terminal will say "Access denied." This is working as intended. * Search for clues to bypass security ** Head to the room at the other end of the hall where you'll find a note among the shelves near the middle of the room labeled "Squire Evelyn's Journal-- Page 16." ** You need a military-issue ID, which you can obtain by completing basic training at Camp McClintock. If you’ve done that already, you must have your ID printed. ** Note: The "military-issue ID" is the Soldier's Certificate you receive as a reward for completing Back to Basic. Make sure it is in your inventory. ** To have your ID printed, you will need to head to the DMV. ** If you have not completed "Back to Basic" you will need to do this now. * Survive the DMV ** Obtain a military-issue ID and head to the Charleston Capitol DMV near the Charleston Capitol Building. ** Use the terminal on the left side and select "Government ID Application." Fill out the information to complete the application. ** DMV bot B2 *** Approach DMV bot B2 and print a number from the printer to the robot's right. *** Head to the computer terminal in the center of the room and select "Boot up Department B." *** Fight off waves of Feral Ghouls as you wait for your number to be called. *** Once your number is called, speak with DMV bot B2. He'll ask you to retrieve a piece of mail. *** Leave the building to find an old mailbox on the ground. Loot the Junk Mail from it and head back to the DMV. *** Back at the DMV, talk to DMV bot B2. He will ask you to retrieve another form. *** Leave the DMV to visit the Charleston Capitol Courthouse. Head to the bottom floor to find the "Blank DMV-AT-21C-V form." Head back to the DMV and hand it over to DMV bot B2. *** DMV bot B2 will redirect you to speak with DMV bot C1. **DMV bot C1 *** Use the number printer next to DMV bot C1 to take your new number. *** Use the terminal in the center of the room to select "Boot up Department C." *** Round 2: Fight off the waves of Feral Ghouls while waiting for your number to be called. After it is called, speak to DMV bot C1. *** Once DMV bot C1 finishes his coffee break, he will ask you to provide a valid birth certificate. *** Use the terminal to learn about "Error 34B/1" and figure out why your birth certificate isn't valid. *** Find the "Governor's Seal" in the room to the south. Use it to stamp your document. *** Head back to the DMV to turn in the validated application. Get your picture taken and collect your new ID. * Register for the Brotherhood of Steel ** Travel back to Fort Defiance and head to the terminal at the top of the building. ** Use the terminal to select "Register new personnel" and then "Scan military ID card." Now you're registered as a member of the Brotherhood of Steel! ** With your name registered in the Brotherhood of Steel database, you are now free to use the elevator. ** Head to the fourth floor and enter the room at the end of the hall on the left. * Investigate the Brotherhood and Scorchbeasts ** At the computer terminal here, select “URGENT: Touchdown Recovery” to complete the quest. Quest stages ID I have to have proof of residency. I need to grab a piece of post-marked mail in Charleston. |stage8 =? |desc8 =Acquire a DMV-AT-21C-V form |log8 =The junk mail's address doesn't match what I filled out on my form, so I have to fill out a supplemental form to get my ID card. |stage9 =? |desc9 =Talk to DMV Bot B2 |log9 = |stage10 =? |desc10 =Turn in application it to C1 |log10 = |stage11 =? |desc11 =Learn about Error 34B/1 |log11 =After waiting in another line, I learn that I need a valid Birth Certificate. |stage12 =? |desc12 =Stamp 21C-V with Governor's Seal |log12 =Since I don't have a valid Birth Certificate, I have to get my form stamped with the Governor's Seal. |stage13 =? |desc13 =Turn in application in to C1 |log13 = |stage14 =? |desc14 =Get photograph taken |log14 =I've finally jumped though every hoop. Now I just need to get my photo taken and I'll have a valid Military ID Card. |stage15 =? |desc15 =Register for the Brotherhood of Steel |log15 =Finally, I have a Military ID Card. Now I can get to the top floor of Fort Defiance and find out what the Brotherhood of Steel knew about the Scorchbeasts. |stage16 =? |desc16 =Investigate the Brotherhood and Scorchbeasts |log16 = |status16 =finish }} Notes * If Back to Basic has already been completed but the quest is not progressing, be sure to have the soldier's certificate in the player character's inventory and not in the player character's stash. * If you are being prompted to complete Recruitment Blues again after you have already completed it, take the Soldier's Certificate you received as a reward for completing Back to Basic and put it into your stash box and take it back out again.https://help.bethesda.net/app/answers/detail/a_id/43635/~/recruitment-blues-quest---fallout-76 Category:Fallout 76 quests ru:Блюз вербовщика